Sparky's Pizzeria
Sparky's Pizzeria, often abbreviated simply to "SP" or "Sparky's", is the name of the fictional location in which Five Nights at Sparky's and Five Nights at Sparky's 2 are set (technically, the two games are in different locations, but they share the same name). This is also a fan game of Five Night's at Freddy by Scott Cawthon. Sparky's is a family restaurant, reminiscent of ShowBiz Pizza Place and Chuck E. Cheese's, in that Sparky's Pizzeria provides entertainment via singing animatronic mascots. The primary mascot and figurehead of Sparky's Pizzeria is Sparky himself, accompanied by his bandmates, consisting of Sharky and Milo. Despite Sparky's looking like a charming, family-friendly restaurant, it actually has a very dark and disturbing past. History According to the Phone Guy in Five Nights at Sparky's 2, the original restaurant was named "Spark's Family Diner," presumably a local family restaurant, before being bought and re-enfranchised as "Sparky's Pizzeria." By the time the events of the second game occurred, the original restaurant and owner have been gone for years. According to several altered posters in the first game, an incident occurred when a man, dressed in an animatronic (thought to be Golden Sparky's or Springlock's) suit, lured two and eventually five kids in total into the back of the Sparky's Pizzeria seen in the second game; however, nowhere does it say that he actually murdered them. The suspect was eventually caught, but in the end, neither the children nor their bodies were ever found. In the first game, the restaurant is actually set to be shut down later in the next month; complaints to the Health Department about blood and mucus leaking from the suits, as well as a horrid odor, are allegedly the cause. Furthermore, business had been bad, and the management could not find a buyer for the pizzeria since no one cared to be associated with the name, giving them no other choice but to close the place down. Due to the incidents, the restaurant had been unable to earn a substantial amount of revenue. This resulted in the implementation of a power budget for the doors at night. It is also for these reasons that the establishment was forced to close down at the end of the next month. The Safe Room The Safe Room is a secret room within Sparky's Pizzeria. According to both the phone calls and minigames in Five Nights at Sparky's 3, there was a "Safe Room" that was hidden from the cameras and was invisible to animatronics. This room ended up being covered with a false wall due to what was presumably budget restrictions. According to the map of the minigames in between nights in the third game, this room is right next to the Restrooms, near the entrance. This room's functions are mixed, as sort of a "multipurpose room" of the establishment. As Phone Guy describes, the safe room is "reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only." The room's role in the storyline is pivotal, however, as it is used as a hiding place for Purple Guy's Son in Five Nights at Sparky's 3. The Safe Room itself contains very few items. The original Spring Sharky suit, Springlock, was presumably stored here where it remained until it was found by employees at Spark's Fright. Additionally, three of what appear to be arcade machines are seen in the back of the room, boasting a blank blue screen. The floor and walls appear to be identical to those of the rest of the building.